A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by Annie Coomes
Summary: One shot drabble the Doctor sleep talks and Rose can hear him. Why are watermelons so important? Please r & r


A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

One shot drabble: the Doctor sleep talks and Rose can hear him... why are watermelons so important?

* * *

'I need….I need… I need a watermelon… mmmm' the Doctor moaned in his sleep, Rose stood above his bed with her hand clamped over her mouth to prevent herself from giggling aloud. The Doctors sleep talk had awakened Rose and now she stood there listening, she knew she really should wake him up – but it was much more entertaining to watch.

'Bananas, a whole bunch of bananas' the Doctor mumbled as he began to suck on his thumb. Rose ran outside of him room and collapsed on the floor of the hallway laughing, the Doctor sucked his thumb whilst he slept – well he had told her once that he was very attached to his thumb – now she knew why. When she thought she could hold her laughter in she crept back into his room,

'Rose… no… Rose!' he called out with giggles between the words. Roses' mouth dropped as she stared dumbfound at the Doctor – was he dreaming of her?

'Rose! Stop it!... you know I'm ticklish there!' he whined as his hand started to swat the air aiming for an invisible Rose. She bit her lip as she continued to watch him dream,

'Yes… right there…. that feels nice' he began to moan again. Rose jumped backwards her jaw dropping – he was thinking of her! Rose started to pace his room unsure of what to do, she walked up to his bedside cabinet and look down to see the draw ajar. She looked cautiously as she battled with her conscious whether to look or not – well if he was dreaming of her she certainly had a right to take a peek in his draw. A very small peek she assured herself. She opened the draw and stealthily snuck her hand in feeling her way through various objects. Her hand instantly went to a cold metal frame that was shoved in the top of the draw, glancing over her shoulder to check he was still sleeping she pulled the object out. She moved closer to the light as she saw a metal frame – it was a photo frame. The photo behind the smeared glass was one her mum and had taken of her and the Doctor at Christmas. He was wearing his new pin striped suit and party hat whilst she wore her party hat slightly askew, he had his arm around her shoulders and she had her arm around his waist – they looked so perfect together. Her mum had given her the photo before she had left again, she had put it in a draw only to have lost it – she now knew where it had gone. She smiled at the photo and she smiled at the sleeping Doctor, she carefully put the photo on top of the cabinet and shut the draw.

'Rose!... I thought I told you watermelons were only for special occasions…. you take bananas to parties!... please stop tickling my feet!' he moaned as he rolled over in his bed. She grinned at him, and then pushed his hair of his face with her hand; she slowly lent forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

'Banana and watermelon pie?' the Doctor asked under her touch. She smiled at him then whispered

'I'll see you in the morning' She whispered as she quietly walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Several hours later the Doctor woke up, he rolled over rubbing his eyes as he thought about morning. He opened his eyes to see the photo of him and Rose on the cabinet, he smiled at it.

'I thought I put you away?' he said to the photograph before smiling to himself as he got lost in his memories.

'Don't we look sweet' he said with a sigh. He dropped the photo back into the draw and put his fluffy slippers on as he fumbled towards the door.

Rose watched as the Doctor slowly walked into the kitchen dropping himself into one of the chairs and scratching his forehead.

'Sleep well?' Rose asked, a smile tugging at her cheeks

'Hmmm?' the Doctor said as he piecedhis dream together. 'Very strange dreams' he muttered as he searched the room for a cup of tea.

'Looking for this?' she asked as she dropped the cup in front of him.

'Thanks, what's for brekkie?' he asked as he let the steam from the tea float into his face awakening him.

'I cooked up some watermelon and banana pie' she told him before she ran out of the room in laughter.

'Watermelon and banana pie?' the Doctor asked whilst running his fingers through his hair. Then his dream returned to him

'Rose….' he shouted as he got to his feet to chase her. He found her in the wardrobe hiding within the racks laughing hysterically

'I wasn't touching your feet – I swear' she told him before collapsing into laughter again. He raised an eyebrow at her – that explained why the photo was out – then he grinned – he didn't mind, it was her photo in the first place.

'Now, you wait till I get my hands on you' he began as he chased her through the wardrobe as she screamed in delight. He chased her all around the Tardis finally catching her when she had stopped to breath in the control room; he snuck up behind her and grabbed her ribs beginning to tickle her. She rolled over on the floor squealing protests, grinning at him whilst he grinned back.

'Now, eavesdropping is rude missy' he told her

'Well you shouldn't talk so loud' she replied making a face at him. He raised an eyebrow at her

'You just wait' he warned her

'Yeah? For what?' she teased him

'Until your asleep and happen to be talking very loudly. You'd think I wouldn't hear you but sometimes I do…' he began as Rose began to blush. She jumped up and ran away from him again but paused in the doorway, she looked over her shoulder back at him and grinned

'And I used to think you were a gentlemen' she taunted before running out of the doorway. The Doctor jumped up and watched her run away as she laughed

'I was gentlemen – until I met you' he murmured to the empty room. He didn't mind chasing her, for there was nothing like a good chase to make you appreciate what you catch.

* * *

Any thoughts? 


End file.
